You Owe Me
by evilmojojojo
Summary: Harvey and Jessica go out for drinks and their complicated relationship adds a new wrinkle! R/R


Jessica glanced up quickly as she heard the door to her office open. She smiled slightly as she saw Harvey's head pop in.

"You're taking me out for celebratory drinks tonight."

She grinned at him before replying, "Is that so? And why pray tell am I doing this?"

Harvey stepped fully into her office and gave her his customary smirk before replying, "You're doing this because not only did I close two high profile cases for our firm and brought in two more high paying clients, but I also suffered through another night of Louis and Harvey bonding while managing to insult him only a total of 10 times. If that isn't a Herculean effort I don't know what is. Hence, tonight, the sexy and powerful Jessica Pearson is taking me, Harvey Specter, out for celebratory drinks." He finished with the sort of flare often found in lawyers used to getting their way and while she shouldn't encourage him, she couldn't help it. Damn she trained him well.

Jessica forced her face to remain neutral as she pretended to consider his request which wasn't really a request but more of a heads up as to how her evening was going to unfold. Nevermind whether or not she had plans, Harvey was comandeering her for the evening and to be honest she didn't really mind him asserting himself.

She continued to stare at him hoping to see a bit of the hesitance he used to show in her presence but there was none to be found. Harvey Specter was nothing but confidence in everything he did and damn if she did not find it attractive. She may have taught him too well and if there was anyone who could read and play Jessica Pearson it would be Harvey Specter. It didn't mean that she had to make it easy for him, however, tonight she would give him this.

She sighed dramatically before saying, "Fine, drinks tonight on me."

Harvey grinned victoriously before saying, "I swear I could play Ne-Yo's Miss Independent right now."

Jessica's eyes widened for a second before saying, "I didn't know you listened to Ne-Yo."

He grinned cheekily before walking to her door and replying, "There's still so much you don't know about me. Wear something sexy." And then he was out her door before she could say anything else.

To say that Harvey was eagerly awaiting "his date" would be an understatement. He told her to wear something sexy and to be honest pretty much anything she wore made her look sexy so he was curious to see what she showed up in. She could show up in what she wore to work and surprising enough it wouldn't have disappointed him cause the pencil skirt and blouse she wore accentuated her curves in all the right way. He licked his lips for a second as he thought back to the way she was dressed at work earlier. Oh yes, Jessica Pearson could wear a paper bag and still look like sex on legs.

Harvey glanced at his watch noticing she was a little late but when he looked up toward the entrance Harvey couldn't say he minded at all. Jessica Pearson arrived and she took Harvey's request to look sexy to heart; she wore a strapless red number that molded itself to her body as it stopped a little below mid-thigh, the top half of the dress was a corset that showed off her impressive chest, her narrow waist. And those heels, goddamn if those heels did not make it seem her legs went on forever, Harvey was pretty sure he was acting like a high school boy going on a date for the first time. Except this wasn't a date, it was drinks between two colleagues, a mentor and her student, friends, etc. He couldn't say he could define what they were too each other, if it was even possible. He could say though that he enjoyed spending time with her and it was more than he could say for his one-night stands. It was no secret in the firm that Jessica and Harvey had a relationship that went way beyond the lines of colleagues and though they claimed to others that there was nothing other than mutual respect between them, a blind man could see that there was something more there.

Harvey loved that pretty much every man in the bar had to stop and stare at the vixen in red and that every women looked upon Jessica with jealousy and envy. It gave him a sense of pride knowing that she was going to be sitting with him and everyone here would know it. She had her hair up in a simple up-do that allowed everyone to see her long neck and Harvey was picturing in his mind the marks he could leave on it to let everyone know that she was his; if she were to ever become his. Yea right. Harvey shook his head for a second to try and clear away those thoughts as he realized he was basically undressing his boss with his eyes but could anyone really blame him. Harvey felt like he got hit with a wave of heat when Jessica gave him a gaze that was filled with hunger and sinful desire. Correction Jessica wasn't sex on legs; she was just sex period.

He closed his eyes for a quick second and centered himself. He couldn't let her see that she unnerved him because then he would be behind in this game of cat and mouse. He rose to greet her as she got closer to him and anyone could see that the two had no eyes but for each other. Though he didn't garner as much attention, Harvey had been propositioned a couple times while waiting for Jessica and the women he turned down could easily see why. There was no coming between these two and every patron in the bar could see it.

Harvey purposely perused her body as she stood before him waiting to see if he approved; a knowing smirk on her lips. He looked her in the eyes before commenting, "You look delicious," he cleared his throat for a second, "I mean exquisite. You look exquisite."

She smiled before replying, "You're an idiot Harvey. But I'm glad you approve. You did tell me to dress this way."

Harvey smiled mischievously before saying, "So wait are you telling me that if I asked you to come naked, you would?"

Jessica quirked her eyebrow and pressed herself against him before purring against his ear, "If you ask nicely enough I'll do anything you want." Harvey audibly gulped as he felt desire melt it's way down his body as he felt her pressed up against him and felt her lips against his ear. She pulled back to see the effect she had on him before continuing. "I hope you know you would have to bring a whole lot of game to be able to attain this?"

"The night is still young and believe me I haven't even truly begun to play yet." Harvey gave her his typical cocky smirk but he couldn't lie to himself about the desire she created in him. Harvey wanted to say screw the drinks and drag Jessica back to his place. However, it could never be that simple; if Jessica and Harvey were to start something it had to be final, meaning no more sleeping around or overzealous flirting with other women but as he took in the way she looked again Harvey didn't think he would mind it so much.

He rested his hand above her waist on her back as he said, "Let's get those drinks."

He helped into her chair and smiled cheekily as she said, "So I guess chivalry isn't dead."

"I try." He took his seat across from her and reached over to grab her hand. Of all the things the great Harvey Specter has done in his life he had no doubt that this might have been his most daring feat. Jessica's reaction to his touch would no doubt decide where this night could go. He sighed silently in relief when she only moved to intertwine their fingers to give his hand a squeeze before pulling away. "So what would you like to drink?"

"I thought we were celebrating your success so why don't you decide." She gave him a smile as Harvey's trademark smirked crossed his face once again. Jessica Pearson wasn't known for giving up control so for her to do that now made Harvey almost feel giddy and Harvey didn't do giddy.

He opened his mouth to make a smart-ass comment about finally being on top when he was interrupted by the waitress, "Good evening, I'm Casey and I'll be your server for the evening. Can I start you off with anything?"

Harvey turned to smile at her and was about to reply when an idea struck him. Was Jessica going to kill him? Absolutely. Was he going to have fun before his inevitable and painful death? Without a doubt. Harvey had warning blinkers in his head when it came to him messing with Jessica, sometimes he was smart and didn't push but this was not one of those times.

"Yes, you see my wife and I are celebrating our anniversary, so we were wondering about your wine selection?" Harvey had to fight to keep a straight face as he saw Jessica's eyes widen before narrowing into a glare in his direction from his peripheral.

"Oh my God! It's your anniversary? Congratulations! How long have you two been married?"

Harvey was about to reply when it was his turn to be surprised when Jessica's voice cut in. "It's our tenth anniversary, though it's a little late. We've been together for how long sweetheart?" She turned to glance at him before answering her own question. "For him it's been about 13 years, for me it's felt like forever. Sometimes I just want to strangle him but then I look at that face and wonder how could I ever live without such a handsome man by my side. His wit alone is such a keeper." Harvey winced slightly as he thought about how much he was going to suffer for this. Maybe she'll think it's funny enough to let him off the hook and just give him pro bono cases for like a week. God he hoped that was the worst-case scenario. He had to admit it was quite believable seeing as his Harvard ring and Jessica's mother's ring could pass as marriage bands. He was surprised that instead of putting this little charade to an end Jessica actually went along with it and was telling this waitress all about their married lives.

The waitress excused herself promising she would return momentarily leaving Harvey and Jessica alone once again. "Since I'm the reason we're celebrating our anniversary late maybe it is I who owes you Ms. Specter for being so patient." He grinned cheekily at her rolled eyes. "By the way, I had no idea you were so open to talking about our marriage with complete strangers. You're basically a pro at it; do you talk about us often? Almost makes me wonder what you share with those harpies you call your friends on girls night out." Harvey gave her a teasing smirk.

Jessica smiled before replying, "Oh sweetheart, if only you knew the things I share about you. Remember darling I know everything about you. I'm surprised Donna hasn't said anything to you yet." She winked at him when the waitress returned, this time with the bar owner.

"Casey here tell me's it's your ten year anniversary. Congratulations, it's so good to see such a beautiful couple in such a great relationship. When she told me I knew I wanted to meet you two. You remind me of my daughter and her husband and I can only hope that they're as successful as you two. Look at the both of you, so in love, you can see it in the way you two look at each other. I would love to present you two with our best wine, on the house of course, except you two have to do me a favor." He looked eagerly looking at them.

Harvey was curious as to what he and Jessica could do for this man so he didn't hesitate when he asked, "What can my beautiful wife and I do for you?"

The owner smiled for a second before he simply replied, "Kiss."

Harvey thought that his hearing must have been impaired cause he was sure the owner asked them to kiss but that couldn't have been what he said. He looked to Jessica and saw the surprise on her face as well so he couldn't have heard wrong. He smiled when he realized this was not a chance he could pass up. Not only did she go along with this so she couldn't really blame him for playing along but he could kiss her without any repercussions simply because the owner asked them too.

"Well, I don't think that's too much to ask, is it babe?" Jessica's eyes shot up to meet his and in a second Jessica felt the tables turn in Harvey's favor. They have been dancing around this thing between them for years and as much as Jessica wanted them to cross the line she was still afraid of what was on the other side.

It was like they were in slow motion when she nodded her head in agreement and watched as Harvey rose from his chair and walked around to stand next to her. He reached his hand out to hers and slowly pulled her against his body. He held back the groan in his throat as he felt her softness against his chest. It was amazing he didn't maul her right there. He wanted her so badly.

Jessica kept glancing back and forth from his lips to his eyes. The atmosphere felt charged and Jessica would expect nothing less from having to share air with Harvey Specter. This was going to happen and she couldn't say that she didn't want to. She stared into his eyes to see the silent question burning in his eyes and nodded to give him permission.

She was barely able to take a breath before Harvey captured her lips. It was a chaste kiss at first with some nips on her bottom lip making Jessica gasp in surprise allowing him full access to her mouth. Jessica had to grip his shoulders to keep herself upright as she felt a little weak in her knees. Of course Harvey Specter would be an amazing kisser. Still, she was Jessica Pearson and she was going to give as good as she got.

Harvey couldn't stop the groan rising in his throat as he felt Jessica's tongue begin to wrestle with his. It was electric and Harvey can't say that he expected anything less; Jessica was his equal in everyway and kissing him with the same passion in which he kissed her should come as no shock to him.

It was at the point where the both of them no longer remembered why they were kissing in the first place which was obvious to the smiling Casey and bar owner as they left the chilled wine in the ice basket and left the two love-birds alone.

When air became an issue they pulled apart gasping in air and Harvey for a second wanted to yank her lips back to his before she could have a chance to think about what happened. But she pulled away and Harvey couldn't ignore the sting of disappointment that hit him.

Jessica could read the fear in his eyes that she was going to reject him and refute that this ever happened. It was the first time in a long time that she could see behind the Harvey Specter mask and no matter how much she knew it would be easier for them to fall back behind the lines of professionalism she knew even more that it was no longer an option. She wanted Harvey Specter and he wanted her. She decided right there and then that she sure as hell was going to give the both of them what they wanted.

"Grab the wine Harvey." She reached back for her clutch as she watched a bemused look come over his face.

"Jessica, it was just a joke, the night doesn't have to end." He didn't want to let her go, not now that he had a taste.

"The night's not ending Harvey, I just want to continue it somewhere much more private." Harvey felt heat envelope his body at her words. He felt his breath shortened as she leaned in and whispered against his lips, "You owe me don't you? Come along now, you're going to need all night to pay me back." Harvey groaned at her words. He turned to grab the wine off the table leaving a $200 tip for Casey. He then turned to follow Jessica, his mouth watering at the way her hips swayed as she walked. Oh yea, tonight he was going to pay back in full.


End file.
